cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Acts
Acts are the playable levels of the game, each one with their own story, monsters and scenery. There are a total of 3 Acts. On the last floor of every act, there will be a boss fight. Each Act is unlocked by beating the the previous act with at least one character on any difficulty. The only exception being The Tower, which requires 15 achievements of any kind. Scavengers will appear three times in every Act; however, it is common to see them four times in Act 3. They never appear in boss levels or in levels 1-4, 2-1, 3-1, 3-5, and 3-6. Act 1 ~The Town~ A country town destroyed by an unknown horde. There are a total of seven floors, including a small town, a forest, a bigger town, the keep, and Asterion's room. This act seems to be inspired by the first Cardinal Quest, '''judging by the addition of Asterion and the setting of a raided village, which was part of the player character's background. * 1-1 '''The Village Small pillaged town, treasure chests are usually inside buildings. Bandits, Archers, and a few Kobolds are encountered here as enemies. * 1-2 The Forest The forest, it might have a enclosed area containing hoarded treasure. Houses are extremely rare. There's a chance to see deadly forest creatures like Venomous Spiders, murderous Apes, and the vicious Werewolves. * 1-3 The Forest (cont.) Still in the forest, Ogres and Goblins start to appear. * 1-4 The Town A large town that usually contains a ogre or more while forest creatures are gone. Bandits become rare and Goblins become the most common enemy. Succubi and Mages usually wander around. Scavengers do not spawn in this level. * 1-5 & 1-6 The Keep Inside the keep where ogres become slightly more common and enemies like Conjurers, Acid Blobs, and Cockatrice start to appear. The map is comprised of big halls and small corridors, which can be used to control crowds or may spell doom for a cornered player. The change of difficulty can become an issue. * 1-7''' Asterion's Lair''' In this floor the ogres are now the most common enemies, they are 2 rooms with red flooring that each contain a Lieutenant that each hold a key. The keys are used to open the vaults found within the level, these vaults contain treasure chest, sometimes a enemy, or rarely even nothing. The Throne room that contains the act's boss Asterion requires 2 keys to open. The Blink spell or the scroll of blink can also send you into the boss room without the use of keys. It is infrequently possible to spawn in a Lieutenant room. Act 2 ~The Mountain~ A cultist monastery on a mountaintop. There are a total of eight floors, including a snow field, a monastery, the spider nest, a mineshaft, a cavern with magma in it, and Xiatol's nest. * 2-1 The Mountain Path A snow field where the treasure is usually found in small camps, the only enemies here are wolves and yetis called Mirka. Scavengers do not spawn in this level. There's always a skill somewhere in this level. * 2-2 The Monastery The Monastery that is filled with wolves, fast raiders, and dark paladins. It's the only floor in the game with 2 exits. * 2-3 The Monastery (cont.) Still in the Monastery, usually has a courtyard in the center. Spiderlings spawn here. * 2-4 Spider Nest The dreaded Spider Nest, saving a antivenom for this floor is recommended for melee classes. Venomous Spiders, Jumping Spiders and Spiderlings spawn here along with the Spider Queen, the strongest spider here who is also a mini boss, she can summon hatchlings to make things worse. Rarely a Mirka will appear here as well. * 2-5 The Caves The caves. Your sight is limited here so you can't see your enemies from afar. Dragon Knights and Burrowers will appear now on, and some spiders are here. There are some bottomless pits in the maps, users of Glide, Pistol and Restless Blade beware. * 2-6 The Caves (cont.) Still in the mines. Spiders disappear. * 2-7 The Mines Magma cavern, Dragon Knights are the most common enemy. Dragon Young can appear here. Bottomless pits are replaced with magma pits, the effect is the same. * 2-8 Xiatol's Lair The nest of Xiatol. There are three Dragon Youngs here, killing one will initiate the boss fight. The map is rather small and Xiatol's size doesn't give much room for movement, so ranged classes have to be especially careful. Act 3 ~The Far Plane~ A capital city with a dark secret. There are a total of nine floors, including an outpost, a large town with many buildings, a laboratory, the wastelands, an alien fortress and Shiurath's lair. Treasure chests will always be in the buildings in 3-1, 3-2 and 3-3. * 3-1 City Gates The first part of this floor is just a forest with a open center, then you should reach some walls and see some buildings, the exit will be up top. City Guards protect the exit, be wary of the crossbowmen and captains. Sometimes an Ent will appear. Scavengers do not spawn in this level. * 3-2 City Streets Inside the capital. The streets are full of Raiders, Bandits, City Guards and a few Mages. A Goblin may also wander around. This is also one of the only two floors where Civilians spawn, they can't fight and only run to alert other enemies, but usually leave a lot of gold if killed. * 3-3 City Streets (cont.) Closing into the Mage Academy. Near the entrance and the borders left and right are a few town houses, but the center of the map is a grassy field full of enemies. Mages and Goblins are very common here, City Guards patrol the entrance and a few Bandits can be wandering around. This is also the first time the player will encounter Academy Guardians, two of them. Civilians also spawn here. If a Scavenger wasn't encountered in the floor before they will certainly be encountered here. * 3-4 The Academy Inside the Mage Academy. As one can expect Mages are the most common enemy and up to three Conjurers can be spawned. Goblins and Academy Guardians stalk the halls, while Crystals sense your position. * 3-5 Academy Basement This floor is the smallest floor in the game, it is this reason that it can be one of the most difficult floors in the game due to which enemies have spawned in there. Take caution and attract only one enemy at a time if possible. The exit is always straight ahead, you can rush to it but there's a high chance of getting dazed by the standing purple Horror, petrified, or tossed around by the other purple horror. Several Skills will always be found here. Scavengers do not spawn in this level. There's a chance Cockatrices and Acid blobs will appear here. * 3-6 The Wasteland You're now in the wastelands and also spawned out in the open. This floor is huge and has barely any hiding spots especially in the center. The exit is up top. Walkers and Raptors are first encountered here, Horrors are also walking around. Scavengers do not spawn in this level. * 3-7 Alien Palace Alien fortress containing Palace Guards that are fast and hit hard. Many dangerous beasts protect the palace, such as Horrors, Walkers, Raptors and Observors. There is not much walking space and many enclosed halls, so be careful not to get cornered. A Scavenger may spawn here. * 3-8 Alien Palace (cont.) Second part of the alien fortress, with the same enemies as the floor before but it's now tougher as Minotaur Lieutenants and Dragon Young will appear here. If a Scavenger wasn't encountered in the floor before they will certainly be encountered here. * 3-9 Shiurath's Domain The lair of Shiurath. Horrors and Observors protect this place, and walking up to the mid section of the map will initiate the battle. The map will be covered with Tentacles (who are extremely resistant but have low attack) and Eyes, kill the eyes to force Shiurath out of hiding. The map is covered with pits, if you use Pistol or the Restless Blade be careful. You can Glide over the pits in the floor but be wary of the stun effects used by Observors, Horrors and Shiurath, that can cause you to fall to your death. The Tower The endless mode of Cardinal Quest II. Here your character will endure a multitude of enemies while ascending floor after floor and beating monster-type bosses. The difficulty increases for every 20 floors cleared, becoming truly hellish after reaching floor 41. See The Tower page for more information. Category:Gameplay